In a liquid crystal display panel, spacers are provided between an active matrix substrate that includes a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) or the like on a glass substrate and a color filter substrate that includes colored layers (color filter layer) of R, G, and B. A liquid crystal material is provided in a space thus formed between the active matrix substrate and the color filter substrate by provision of the spacers. A Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for providing spherical spacers on an active matrix substrate or on a color filter substrate based on an ink jet method.
However, a large-size liquid crystal display panel, in particular, may be easily deflected by shaking or a shock occurred when it is assembled or transported, and spacers in the liquid crystal display panel may easily move. Such movements of the spacers cause an uneven thickness (cell gap) of a liquid crystal material, thereby resulting in a deterioration in a display quality. In order to approach this problem, a Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for restricting movements of spacers through provision of plural ridge-like walls (dikes) on each substrate and thereby improving evenness of a cell gap. On the other hand, a Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for restricting movements of spacers through provision of the spacers in a ditch formed in an active matrix substrate or in a color filter substrate and thereby improving evenness of a cell gap.